Noël à la Tsubasa
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Le gang Tsubasa se retrouve dans un monde où l'on fête Noël et décident de se plier aux coutumes... OS, KuroxFye. Je sais que ce n'est pas la période mais je ne pouvais pas attendre !


_Bon je sais, c'est pas Noël, mais je ne pourrai jamais attendre jusque là pour poster cette fic ! _

_Petit OS de Noêl KuroxFye… Si quelqu'un reconnaît la ville où je situe l'action, je lui offre un mars ! _

_Disclaimer : comme d'hab, les persos sont aux Clamp !_

Dans le monde où ils avaient atterrit, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'une grande effervescence gagnait la ville. Une épaisse couche de neige avait recouvert les toits et une entêtante odeur de vin chaud flottait dans les rues. Noël approchait.

Il n'y avait pas de plume dans ce monde et Mokona le savait. Mais, à leur grande surprise à tous, ils ne repartirent pas immédiatement. Le destin semblait vouloir leur laisser un moment de répit. Ils en profitèrent donc pour visiter la ville et le superbe marché de Noël, sans toutefois s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils logeaient.

Aucun des membres du groupe ne connaissait la fête de Noël. Mokona les avait quelque peu éclairés grâce aux explications de Yûko, mais le groupe n'avait pas retenu grand' chose : vénérer la naissance d'un dieu inconnu ne représentait rien pour eux. En revanche, le fait d'offrir des cadeaux aux personnes que l'on aime avait inspiré quelque idées à certains…

Sakura n'avait pas eut besoin d'insister pour fêter Noël : le caractère chaleureux de la fête avait gagné le cœur de tous. Ils mirent donc un point d'honneur à battre le marché à la recherche d'un sapin - que Kurogane, à son grand dam, dut transporter…- et de décorations. La veille du réveillon, l'estomac de Mokona avait rappelé à tous de songer au repas et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire leurs courses immédiatement.

- Bon alors, vous voulez acheter quoi ? demanda Kurogane une fois dans la rue.

- Il paraît que la dinde est le plat traditionnel de Noël, affirma Shaolan. On pourra demander avec quoi cela se mange. Il y a un marchand pas très loin.

- Cela s'appelle un boucher Shaolan ! dit Mokona. Et il faudra aussi prendre un dessert !

- Encore une de vos cochonneries sucrées ! grogna Kurogane.

Il s'attendit à une remarque de Fye, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Surpris, il se retourna et s'arrêta net. Fye avait disparu.

- Là, on a un problème….

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sakura.

- On doit retourner le cherche, on n'a pas le choix… dit Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit aussi à celui-là ! râla le ninja. Bon, vous perdez pas vous deux ! Il y a déjà assez de Fye !

Le groupe retourna sur ses pas pratiquement jusqu'à leur logement, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cathédrale où ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se retrouveraient s'ils venaient à se perdre. Mais Fye n'y était pas.

- On va rester ici, décida Kurogane. S'il voit que nous ne sommes plus là, c'est ici qu'il viendra.

- Et s'il ne vient pas ? demanda Shaolan.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser… murmura Kurogane.

Le ninja, sous son air impassible était en fait beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Fye s'était-il éloigné de lui-même ? Avait-il été enlevé ? Kurogane préférait ne pas penser à cette hypothèse. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait éviter de se séparer. D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas quand Mokona les enverraient vers une autre dimension. Et s'ils partaient sans lui ? Que deviendrait-il ? Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer lorsque soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

- Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannn !!!!!

Le magicien arrivait en faisant de grands signes de la main, souriant comme si de rien n'était. Shaolan et Sakura poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Kurogane, furieux, l'attaqua de front :

- Où t'étais passé ? cria-t-il. Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! T'aurais fait quoi si la boule de poils nous avait emmené sans toi ?

Fye, loin de se démonter, répondit en minaudant :

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi Kuro-chan ? T'es trop mignon !

- Laisse tomber les conversations sérieuses avec lui…

Il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna :

- Bon, on va le chercher ce repas ??

Ils se mirent en route et Shaolan, intrigué, demanda à Fye :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Monsieur Fye ? Où étiez-vous ?

Mais, pour toute réponse, le magicien se contenta de sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Ils rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés de provisions – surtout les bras de Kurogane -. Fye et Sakura, aidés par Mokona et Shaolan, se mirent à faire le repas et Kurogane fut chargé de mettre la table. La soirée se déroula sans incident, si ce n'est Sakura qui courait en miaulant dans l'appartement – trop de crément sans doute…-. En effet, Mokona avait à nouveau versé de l'alcool en douce dans son verre. Il se fit d'ailleurs tirer les oreilles par Kurogane qui avait dû, à l'aide de Shaolan, rattraper la jeune fille. Une fois Sakura couchée, Shaolan la regarda, gêné. Il aurait aimé pouvoir offrir son cadeau de Noël à Sakura le soir même. Kurogane le sentit et lui dit :

- T'en fais pas…On verra demain pour les cadeaux. De toute façon, elle était pas en état ce soir. Toi aussi, va te coucher. Tu en as besoin. Et toi, la boule de poils, va te coucher avec lui ! Y'en a marre que tu rampes sous mes vêtements !!!

- Mokona doit se cacher pour ne pas que vous soyez repérés dans ce monde ! Mokona n'a pas le choix ! Kuro-toutou est méchant avec Mokona ! s'indigna la bestiole.

- M'en fiche ! Allez au pieu !

Quelques instants plus tard, le ninja s'en retourna dans le salon, seul, espérant y trouver Fye. mais il n'y avait personne.

- Il a dû aller se coucher, pensa Kurogane, non sans une pointe de déception.

Il profita de ce qu'il était seul pour réfléchir un peu. La disparition de Fye cet après-midi avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il s'efforçait d'enfouir en lui depuis un certain moment. Il avait eu peur. Peur de ne pas le retrouver et d'être obligé de partir sans lui ce qui, dans son esprit, était totalement inconcevable. Il ne voyait plus l'avenir sans lui. La vie l'avait déjà privé de ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Fye. De plus en plus ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient surpris à détailler le magicien, à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras ou lui caresser les cheveux. Il se sentait de plus en plus troublé en sa présence. Au début, il avait refusé de prendre ses sentiments pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était amoureux de Fye. Et c'est ce soir, le soir de Noël, qu'il aurait voulu le lui dire. Mais Fye avait apparemment préféré se coucher. Sans voir le cadeau qu'il avait prévu de lui offrir. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui offrir demain, mais devant les enfants, cela ne ferait pas le même effet. Et devant eux, il ne pourrait pas lui avouer son amour. La mine sombre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut un choc. Un énorme paquet cadeau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Personne autour, pas de carte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kurogane tourna autour du paquet pendant une dizaine de minutes, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'ouvrir ou pas et se dit qu'après tout, s'il était dans sa chambre, c'est qu'il devait lui être destiné. Il s'approcha du paquet et commença à défaire le nœud, lorsque soudain, celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une pluie de paillettes dorées.

- Joyeux Noël Kuro-chan !!

Le Kuro-chan en question avait fait un bond d'au moins un mètre en arrière tant la surprise avait été grande.

- Fye ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'effrayer comme ça ?

- Ah ça, c'était pour la surprise, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon… répondit Fye moqueur.

- Tu parles…grogna Kurogane. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre ?

- Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, commença Fye en fouillant dans le carton. Je trouvais dommage de remettre la distribution des cadeaux à demain.

- Tu as vu l'état de Sakura ? On aurait rien pu faire correctement, elle courait partout en miaulant ! Et puis, je vois pas ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans.

- J'aurais pas pu attendre jusqu'à demain pour t'offrir ton cadeau, dit Fye, soudainement sérieux. Tiens !

Le magicien tendit à Kurogane un long paquet entouré de papier rouge. Un ruban doré en ornait l'extrémité . interdit, Kurogane ne put faire un seul geste et il fallut toute l'insistance de Fye pour qu'il se saisisse de son cadeau. Il l'ouvrit lentement, avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Un magnifique sabre apparut, qui lui coupa le souffle. C'était la réplique exacte, en plus petit, de son dragon d'argent. Un flot de souvenirs déferla dans sa tête. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui. Il prit alors conscience du regard de Fye posé sur lui.

- Fye…commença-t-il.

- C'est que de la déco, l'interrompit Fye, mais j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- J'ai vu à quel point tu y tenais quand Yûko te l'a demandé. J'ai voulu te le rendre à ma manière. Et je t'interdis de le refuser ! plaisanta-t-il, en voyant à quel point Kurogane était ému.

- Tiens-le moi un instant, dit-il en tendant le sabre à Fye.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans comprendre et vit Kurogane fouiller dans ses affaires pour en sortir un petit paquet vert. Il revint vers lui et le lui tendit l'air gêné.

- J'avais aussi prévu de… enfin, j'avais acheté…hem…enfin bref tiens ! C'est pour toi.

Fye sembla surpris, mais il se contenta de sourire et ouvrit le paquet, dévoilant un petit ours en peluche avec un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête.

- Yeuuuuuuuuuu Kuro, c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Shaolan offrira le même à la princesse. Tu sais ce que ça représente ? demanda le ninja en se rapprochant du magicien.

- Un ours en peluche ? se moqua Fye.

Kurogane sourit de sa remarque et se força à regarder Fye dans les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque avait doublé en quelques secondes.

- C'est une peluche que l'on offre à la personne qu'on aime… (_toute resselmblance avec le manga Sakura CardCaptor est bien sûr totalement fait exprès ! )_

Fye sursauta. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette déclaration. Elle le bouleversa néanmoins jusqu'au fond du cœur, lui qui aimait Kurogane plus que la vie même. Comme hypnotisé, il sortit de son carton et vint coller son corps à celui du ninja, la peluche entre eux. Il murmura, le front contre le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait :

- Si j'avais su ce que ça voulait dire, c'est cela que je t'aurais offert…

- Fye, dit Kurogane en lui relevant le menton. Me rendre le dragon d'argent, même fictivement, est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir….

Fye rougit et baissa les yeux. Kurogane se sentit submergé d'amour pour lui.

- A part toi, bien entendu.. murmura-t-il.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres s'unirent à celles de Fye en une déclaration d'une douceur infinie.

- Joyeux Noël mon Kuro-chan…

- Joyeux Noël Fye….

Ils surent tous deux, dès ce moment qu'il n'oublieraient jamais le seul Noël de leur vie.


End file.
